


哥哥喘得真好听

by charliexin



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, OOC, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 架空, 私设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliexin/pseuds/charliexin
Summary: 网配文配音演员战x配音演员博
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Kudos: 16





	哥哥喘得真好听

“小赞傻妈对不起对不起！半夜还打扰你！你在吗？有急事”

肖战一看信息，是音社里的后期青草，当即就回了条消息“没事没事，我还没睡，怎么啦？”

青草一看到回复立刻就打了个电话过来，语气里有些着急“夜傻妈因为三次元的事情说这部新剧接不了，可是我们都官宣了啊，他粉丝知道肯定要撕了我们”

夜和小赞都是网配界的红人，两个人的粉丝数量不分上下，这回他俩的世纪合作可是粉丝们千呼万唤才唤出来的，超话里大家都跟过年似的  
结果说鸽就鸽了  
这还真不好向粉丝交代

肖战有些头疼的捏了捏鼻翼  
“那想好怎么处理了吗？”

青草都快急哭了  
“再怎么处理肯定还是没之前的热度了！这就先不说了，我们社肯定还会被粉丝骂死”

肖战自然是知道网络上的重拳出击有多么吓人，他有些心累  
“要不找个和夜差不多粉丝的人代替试试”

青草委屈起来了  
“赞受，你说的容易啊，就咱们这个圈子，现在粉丝最多的不就你和夜了吗？”

停顿了片刻，青草小心翼翼的来了一句  
“赞受……要不试试耶啵傻妈？”

耶啵，和肖战，夜同样的存在，但是大家很少在肖战面前提耶啵  
原因是整个网配圈的人都知道  
耶啵和小赞不对盘

至于为什么  
好像是有一次肖战在QQ群里说了一句  
耶啵配的代表人物不适合耶啵

本来也没啥的一件事情  
结果传着传着，就传成了不对盘  
后来所有编辑找主役的时候都会避开他俩

谣言也就没法破除了

只有肖战自己知道自己和耶啵究竟是什么关系  
无非就是网路上的对家，现实里的师生

这件事情说起来还真是一言难尽  
小赞和耶啵的声音本来就是很有辨识度的，更何况是朝夕相处了一年的师生  
同在一个圈子难免会碰到，耶啵和小赞在第一次听到对方的声音的时候就立刻知道对方是谁了  
于是乎……场面一度就尴尬了

肖战几乎是想也没想就否决了青草找耶啵的提议  
和自己学生配感情戏那还得了？

青草竟然还有心情调侃一句  
“果然是不对盘”  
肖战无奈扶额

挂了青草电话的时候已经是半夜了  
肖战看着面前一堆还未批改的试卷再次感叹  
“三次元真的好虐啊！”

当肖战顶着一对熊猫眼进教室的时候，所有人都感觉到了平时温柔的肖老师今天的低气压  
只有某位王姓同学还乐呵呵地凑上去帮老师发卷子

肖战现在看到王一博就头疼，没好气的撇了他一眼  
虽然那一眼一点威慑力都没有  
但是还是把王一博唬住了  
可是王同学，被老师瞪了一眼你脸红个什么劲？

“王一博，你下课来我办公室一下”  
这句话说出口的时候，全班同学都倒吸了一口凉气  
终于！！温柔的肖老师终于要忍受不住了吗！！

但事实却是  
王一博同学坐在了肖老师面前，吃着肖老师给他的巧克力，看着有些窘迫的肖老师欲语还休的模样不亦乐乎

“老师，你说吧，我能承受得住”  
王一博安抚性的说着

肖战被他突然的温柔弄的更紧张了，咽了口口水  
“那个……王一博我…”

王一博突然像是想起了什么  
“老师，你是不是要说新剧的事情？”

肖战被他说懵了  
“嗯嗯嗯？？”

“那个……青草傻妈联系我了，我答应了”  
青草也是实在被逼急了，明知道肖战不同意但还是去联系了耶啵，没想到抱着试一试的心态竟然成功了  
耶啵答应了！！

“！！！！！”  
肖战那双好看的凤眼瞪的圆圆的，直勾勾地看着王一博，满脸写着我不相信

王一博被他的反应萌翻了  
没忍住，抬手去揉了揉肖战的头发  
“老师，我下午放学了去你家对戏好不好？”

肖战的直觉告诉他  
王一博的这句话非常的危险  
虽是请求，却更像是某种邀请

鬼使神差的  
肖战点了点头

当肖战回过神的时候，他已经被王一博按在门板上亲了五分钟了  
王一博的吻技很好，这点肖战自愧不如

像是熟知了他浑身上下的敏感点一样，王一博面上清冷，从容不迫的挑逗着他，引诱他，掌握着他的身体  
王一博的舌头随着喷洒出的热气侵入他的牙关，抵住他的舌根狠狠一吸，没等他反应，接着就是顶着他敏感的上颚用力舔了舔  
肖战呜咽了一声，腰都软了半截，脱力地往下滑，他眼角像是烟熏一般的粉红，眼泪已经开始打转了，他的声音被情欲折磨的甜腻，本来就好听的声音平添出一份性感还有一丝委屈  
“王一博，还不抱住我？我站不稳了”

王一博轻笑了一声  
那声音像是低音炮一样在肖战耳边炸开来，肖战瞬间软了半身，白皙的小手支撑不住的抓住王一博的衣角  
“抱抱我好不好？”

王一博低笑了一声，顺从地拖住了肖战的臀，架住他笔直的腿往腰上凑，“还真是个妖精”

肖战一听不乐意了，有些委屈地拿腿根去磨了磨王一博的那处，“你见过谁家妖精这么乖吗？”

王一博倒吸一口气，蹙眉警告，“肖战你最好明天早上起来的时候别忘了自己说过的话”

肖战弯了弯眼，用腿夹住了王一博的腰，小幅度地顶了顶，“王同学，你快点呀”

王一博一听这话，也没什么好客气的了，褪下了肖战已经湿透了的裤子，草草的扩张了几下就准备进入

肖战用腿抵住了王一博的进入。王一博不悦地皱了皱眉

“戴套，戴了就让你进去”肖战笑的跟只魅人的狐狸一般，像是吃准了王一博

“戴了，以后随时都可以做”

“包括，办公室”

权衡了片刻，王一博从柜子里拿出一盒全新的套子，迅速地捋到根部，一气呵成

——

“嗯...嗯啊”肖战的眼尾都已经烧红了，化作一摊春水，哼哼唧唧德揪着被单，脚趾都爽的蜷缩起来了。王一博在床上算不上温柔，但技术是真的过人，在圈子里可以配得上一句器大活好

“哥哥，咱们对一下戏吧”王一博一边顶撞一边哄肖战，肖战的敏感点已经被王一博摸的一清二楚，王一博偏挑着那处敏感使劲顶

肖战早已经爽的神志不清，总觉得眼睛被什么糊住了一样，睁不开来，眼泪就跟不要钱一样流个不停，他也不知道自己在说什么，或者没说什么

只有王一博一个人听到了，他的老师，他的心上人，在他身下化作一摊春水，带着哭腔喊着他“一博，慢点，我受不住”

王一博亲了亲他的眼皮，加快了身下的速度“不会的，哥哥可以受住的”

“老师怎么这么浪呢？”王一博没由来的说了一句

肖战凭着残存的那一点理智知道他是在对台词，“唔......嗯啊...因为......因为......太喜欢你了”

肖战的乳尖被王一博捏住，一会揉一会扯的，身体本就敏感，肖战受不住了，又哭着求饶，“一博......一博......我不要了......我不要了”

身为配音演员肖战的声音可以说得上是勾人，配上情欲和哭腔，任谁听了都很难做一个柳下惠，更何况王一博本来就不是正人君子

而是预谋了很久的狩猎者

王一博抱着肖战坐了起来，让肖战坐在他的腿上，刚好，这个体位王一博可以含住肖战的乳尖，王一博温热的舌头含住了那一点殷红，先是缓缓绕着打转，然后又轻轻嘬了一下，最后再用舌头舔了又舔

肖战哪受得住这个，一下子就被刺激到了高潮，他趴在王一博肩头大口喘着气，身上还有乳白色的液体和零零星星的吻痕，一副被男人疼爱惨了的模样

“哥哥，这次和我配完这部剧以后就退圈好不好？”

“你的声音我不想让别人听到”

肖战失焦的眼睛缓缓回过神，他看着王一博一脸明明占有欲报表却还要装作无所谓的模样喜欢的不得了，勾着他的脖子说

“再来一次，看看你接下来的表现咯”

后来肯定是不止一次了，王一博把他翻过来倒过去的操了好几遍，导致他后来连嗓子都叫哑了，最后是晕了过去

导致王一博在第二天起来的时候惭愧的不得了，小心翼翼地问肖战

“哥，我们算成了吗”

肖战无语了

“怎么？不打算负责了？”

王一博一听就开心了，忙道了几声“负责！负责！”

也许在王一博看来，这是他暗恋许久，苦尽甘来，终于把肖战拐骗到手了

但是......

——

深夜，肖战坐在电脑前码字

给对方发了一封邮件

“谢谢，算欠你一个人情”

收件人：夜

end


End file.
